Fighting for the Galaxy
by Survm Terica
Summary: Something strange/bad happen on the 8 princess birthday and 4 new people are added. Can their husband save them and can they have a PREFECT ENDING. Please R+R


SAILOR MOON  
  
Fighting For Freedom  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Welcome to Silver Millennium the queen and the princess are waiting for  
your arrive in the royal court at the end of the kingdom". Said the  
servant.  
  
As the Princes & the Princess walked up the stairs heading towards the  
Royal Court. When they reached the Royal Court in a few minutes,Queen  
Serenity,introduce them to each other.  
  
"Firstly,Princess Makoto form Jupiter, followed by Princess Minako from venus,Princess Setsuna from Pulto,Princess Ami from Mercury,Princess Michiru from Neptune,Princess Rei from Mars,Princess Haruka from Uranus &Princess Hotaru from Saturn".  
  
The 8 senshi take a bow to the Queen, Princess, Princes.  
  
" Firstly Prince Nephrite followed by  
Prince Kunzite,Prince Taiki,Prince Zoicite, Prince Umino,Prince  
Jadeite,Prince Seiya &Prince Taten, they are all from earth".  
  
They take a bow too.  
  
"Now let us talk about the fight for the freedom of the univers" said the  
Queen.  
  
"Now Queen Beryl & Naru are trying to attack the univers" said Princess.  
  
"We'll fight" said Haruka.  
  
"I know that you can fight but serenity can't fight with you' said the  
Queen.  
  
The 8 princess went to the ground and they knelt down and said.  
  
"We will all protect Princess Serenity even if we are dead, our soul will  
protect her" said all of them.  
  
After discussing for a few hours, they walked towards the dinning romm for their lunch. Makoto know what the Queen like to eat, so she excurse herself  
and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
After lunch, the princess looked sad & aren't talking so much all the way  
to the garden, while the saw serenity.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~ "We are having a ball tonight and Kings & Queens from all planet are coming  
too and we will be talking about your marriage" said the Queen.  
  
When Queen Serenity talked about the word MARRIAGE, they all burshed and it was as red as a tomato. They thought that the queen was only Kiding but who  
knows that it was truth.  
  
" We are still yuong" said princess mako.  
  
"I know that all of you are still youngbut we still have to arrage your wedding will be held on 27th July which is just 4 more months to go"said  
the queen.  
  
" WHAT"shouted minako.  
  
"Minako, your respect please" said makoto.  
  
"ok"said minako.  
  
"Now all of you need to get back to your room to prepare the dress for  
tonight, now go".  
  
~~~End of FlashBack~~~  
  
Makoto went into the garden to picked some beautiful flowers for tonight.  
As makoto step into the garden, she heard the princes conversation.  
  
"We will be the world most happy man if we marry the 9 princess"said  
jadeite.  
  
"I do think that they are a little too shy when the queen told them that  
they have to marry us"said Zoicite.  
  
"I think they are too shy"said Nephrite.  
  
They talk for a few minutes before notice makoto. She was choosesing the beautiful flowers for tonight. She was looking so unhappybut when she saw  
the princes looked at her, sge give a sweet smile. The princes give her asmile too and as she walked away, she heard the prince scolding someone. It was a child. As she walked nearer, she notice that she was her little  
cousin. She runtowards them and said.  
  
"Sorry, my little cousin like to play around the garden"said makoto.  
  
"oh never mine"said nephrite.  
  
As she take a boe to the princes, hikaru, her 3 year old cousin, start to play with seiya's clothes. Makoto told hikaru to let go of the clothe but  
she don't want.  
  
"Hikaru, let go now"as she said angyily  
  
"I'm sorry makoto nee-chan"she said as she starting to cry.  
  
"Don't cry, later I will ask all the nee-chan to play with you. ok !"said  
makoto as she smile.  
  
"ok"she said.  
  
Makoto carry hikaru in her arms tight and went off to the Kingdom. At about  
6.30pm, the girls are all ready for the ball but only makoto is no happy.The girls are waiting at serenity's room, Moon, Venus, Mercury, Mars, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus & Pluto remain the same but for makoto, her hair was too long to mention. As for evening glown, makoto wear a very beautiful Emerald Green dress, Minako wear a Gold dress, Ami wear a Sapphire dress,  
Rei wear a Ruby dress, Setsuna wear a Dark Puple dress, Michiru wear a  
Aquamarine dress, Hotaru wear a Light Puple dress & Haruka wear a OrangeYellow Dress and all are with suitable jewels and they did not tie their hair but they comb it with bursh and put on sign Necklance on their  
forehead and more.  
  
"I think it's time to go"said serenity.  
  
The ball has being. King & Queens from the other planet came to take a look  
at their daughter. After this theyait down on a long table and discuss.  
  
"now I think it's time to discuss their wedding".  
  
"I think it's time too".  
  
The girls who were standing behide their parents hide their faces and the princes who were sitting on the chair hide their faces too. The girls try  
to exurse themselves but their parents said.  
  
"No girls you can't go away now because later on we have to put you into  
pairs".  
  
"But father Hikaru is in my room I think she is going to be hungry so I  
need to take her for dinner".  
  
"Ok Makoto you go pick up hikaru with your mother I have call the kitchen  
to cook something for her bring her here".  
  
"ok".  
  
Makoto walked out with her mother and half way they notice Hikaru.  
  
"Hikaru what are you doing here".  
  
"I come to find you because I'm hungry".  
  
"now I take you to a room where you can eat and play Ok".  
  
"Sure".  
  
They take hikaru in their hand and headed back to the great hall. When they  
reached there Hikaru run towards the King of Jupiter.  
  
"Uncle can you play with me".  
  
"Gomen ne Hikaru we have something to discuss can you go and eat your  
dinner first"  
  
"ok"  
  
After a few minutes of discussing, they come to a end and tell them that they will be put into pairs . Firstly Makoto & Nephrite, Minako & Kunzite, Setsuna & Taiki, Ami & Zoicite, Michiru & Umino, Rei & Jadeite, Haruka &  
Yaten last bu not least Hotaru & Seiya.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"!  
  
"Onee-santachi is not going to marry anyone if she is marry who is going to  
play with me".  
  
The princes was shocked to heard that. Hikaru was standing behide the princess crying. King of Jupiter scolded her and she run out of the great hall. The 8 princess excurse themselves and out they go to find hikaru. The king knew that he should no scold her because she want to play with them. After a few hours search, they went back to the great hall sadly and said.  
  
"We can't find her anywhere father".  
  
"Oh my that's terrible".  
  
"don't tell me that she went back to jupiter on her own".  
  
"I think so".  
  
"this is dangerous because now on the galaxy the other planet is also  
attack by naru".  
  
"father I have to go and take her back"  
  
"ok go take her back girls, I'm counting on all of you".  
  
The grils teleport themselves to Jupiter. On Jupiter they transform  
themselves into Sailor senshi. As they walk down the way, they heard  
someone shouting for help.  
  
LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ^ ^ 


End file.
